Bane
Bane is a supervillian who appears from the Batman comic-book series. The character's origin was in Batman: Vengeance of Bane #1 (January 1993), and was created by Chuck Dixon, Doug Moench, and Graham Nolan. Bane has been one of Batman's more physically and intellectually powerful foes. Bane's reveal counterpart is Little Mac Because both of them have been physically training in order to overcome their hard lives. Bane spent the majority of his life in prison, until he was found by scientists that helped him become who he is now. Little Mac has also fought opponents of Banes size during his boxing career Role in the Story He is working for the villians in the storymode, where he was one of the lower ranked villians in Deus' army. But he was later kicked out because he killed one of Shinnok's sorceresses. Since then he has caused trouble for Little Mac and several other characters. He was later banished into the Realm of Shadows by Dusknoir, because he became to much of a problem for the forces of evil. He was stuck there for a long while until Stocking found him and helped him escape, in return he showed her the way into the Shinkoku fortress. But was later betrayed by her, when she left him to fight the Black Egrets along with Hades. This made them quite close friends in the process. Apperance Bane is an enourmous human being. Roughly over two meters tall and a weight of about 150 kilograms or more. He has been wearing several different costumes since his introduction: in Injustice Gods Among Us (the design used for this game) He is wearing black armypants and sleeveless shirt, he has his iconic venom tubes that goes around his body into his arms and into a huge tank that is connected to his brain. On his chest there is ared button that he can press to add venom to his brain at any given time. He is also wearing a black wrestler mask to hide his face. But he has been seen showing his eyes and mouth in various forms of media. Personality His personality is different depending on the media he appears in or the writer of the storyline. Sometimes he is depickted as an mindless brute, such as in the movie: "Batman and Robin" or in the videogame: "Batman Arkham Asylum". Other times he is actually very intelligent, such as in the episode of the animated series: "Over the Edge", where he spoke in a very calm voice and decided to throw of James Gordon's offering despite that they had a deal over leaving Batman alive. While Bane wanted to fight the Dark Knight to the death. Powers and Abilities Bane is highly intelligent; in Bane of the Demon, Ra's al Ghul says that Bane "has a mind equal to the greatest he has known" (although Talia dismisses Bane's intellect as the cunning of an animal rather than the cultured, trained intellect of Batman). In prison, he taught himself various scientific disciplines equal to the level of understanding of leading experts in those fields. He knows six active languages and at least two additional arcane and dead ones. Among these are Spanish, English, Persian, and Latin. The Bane of the Demon storyline reveals that he has a photographic memory. Within one year, he is able to deduce Batman's secret identity. He is also highly devious and a superb strategist and tactician. In prison, Bane also invented his own form of calisthenics, meditation, and a fighting style that he uses against other well-known martial arts fighters within the DC Universe. Bane creator Chuck Dixon's early tales portray Bane as a very calm, centered warrior akin to the immortal Bruce Lee; in as much that he draws strength through calm meditation, and the spiritual energy of the "very rock of Peña Dura". Dixon imbued Bane with an almost supernatural quality when he explained that Bane triumphed in all of his prison fights by employing these abilities, while his opponents had only rage and greed to propel them. Multiple scenes in "Vengeance of Bane" explore this aspect when it explains that Bane's mastery of meditation techniques "made time and space playthings to him". A subsequent scene that reinforces this ability comes when Bird first comes to Bane for help, because he heard from other inmates that Bane has "magic... the kind that allows him to travel beyond the prison walls." Usage of Venom enhances his physical abilities, including his strength and healing process, to superhuman levels. Although Bane had sworn off using Venom in Vengeance of Bane II in 1995, and his character is actually written as having kept that promise to himself, it is still not uncommon for artists to draw Bane as still wearing the tube leading from his old wrist device to the back of his head, as well as almost all media adaptations of the character show him actively using the Venom compound. Writer Gail Simone explained these lapses in the continuity of Bane's appearance in an issue of Secret Six, in which Deadshot remarked that Bane merely kept his old Venom equipment with him out of habit, even though he states that he would sooner die than use it again. Relationships to Other Characters *Shinnok - His master before he kicked him out *Little Mac - Rival in storymode *Stocking - She helped him to get out of the Realm of Shadows, in return he helped her into the Shinkoku fortress. *Garland - Got togheter quite well, before he got kicked out. *Catwoman - Dislikes her for being a friend of Batman. *Momiji - Killed him by cutting of his venom tubes *Applejack - She does not like him because he keeps destroying her apple trees. *TrueDarkAce - Likes him for wanting him in Lawl Bros Melee, but not so much when he found out that it was the Dark Knight Rises version. *Hades - Became friends after they where betrayed. Non-playable relationships *Batman - His archnemesis. *the Joker - Dislikes him for useing him in Batman: Arkham Asylum. *R. Mika - Dislikes her for an unexplained reason. Gallery Bane-.png|Bane by Brian Bolland from Batman: Gotham Knights #34 (November 2002). Bane.png|Bane in Injustice: Gods among Us ImagesCAYC4ZFE.jpg|Bane in Batman and Robin Dark-knight-rises-new-bane-photo.jpg|Bane from the Dark Knight Rises BaneTNBA.jpg|Bane from the animated series Bane-batman-rehearse-dark-knight-rises2.jpg|"I am already an Internet meme, you mad Mr. Wayne?" Video Trivia *Bane is one of the few villians that know about Batmans true identity. *In Dark Knight Rises he was depicted as a liberator. *Bane was the first character announced that originates from Comic-Books and the first to be originated from DC. *He going to be Asura's rival during the production of "The Best 3 on 3 Fighting Game Ever!!!", but was later changed during development. *One can assume that in this continuity, Bane actually was succesful with killing Batman. Because he once said that has "killed of his old nemesis, so he needed a new one" and that Bruce Wayne's name was on a list of deceased people that Parasoul read for Jin Kazama. Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters from Comic Books Category:Badass Characters